Little Blue Wings
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Sequal to Akane The Fox's story 'Little Blue Bird! Read that first! This part may not be as good, but still read... please! Full summary inside!


Title: 'Little Blue Wings'

Summary: This is a sequal to Akane The Fox's story Little Blue Bird! Read that first! Contains the song 'Stupid Boy' by Keith Urban and some other songs at the end! (Although I had to change the words a little bit from 'Stupid Boy' so it would make sense)! Atticus x Syrus then Zane x Syrus! Rated M for safety!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (or any other anime, show, movie, ect.)! I also do not own the songs! I don't care if you can't put songs in your stories anymore! 'Freedom of speech' (or in this case... 'freedom of singing')!

GX - GX

"Why, Atticus? Why?" Zane asked quietly as a tear ran down his face.

"Because... **you** get everything else. **I** have needs and wants too, you know!" Atticus said then hugged Syrus even closer to his chest. "Besides... he needs me. To make himself forget about **you**. You were never nice to him. You were always pushing him, or pushing him away."

"I did that to help him! And I bet your just using him to get what you **really** want!" Zane said as tears rolled down his face in thick and heavy streams. _'Why is he crying?' _Syrus thought. _'Of course, how could froget? Atticus said that he loved me.'_

"Don't even go there, Zane." Atticus said then looked down at Syrus. "I'll be right back." He said then let go of him and went up to Zane. "What if I hadn't come in and told Syrus how I felt? Would you have ended up hurting him to so call 'keep him safe'?"

"You... you... **bastard**!" Zane yelled then tackled Atticus to the ground. "Don't you **dare** say I would **ever** hurt Syrus! I love him more than you ever could!"

"Zane, let go of Atticus!" Syrus yelled and Zane looked at him. Once they made eye contact Zane's eyes immediately softened and he got off of Atticus. Atticus stood up just as Zane was walking away slowly. "Zane, where are you going?" Syrus asked and Zane looked at him over his shoulder.

"I'm leaving. If this is what you **really** want, Syrus then I'm going to be happy for you. But I'm also very unhappy because... without **you**, Sy... my life just isn't worth living." He said then walked away. Syrus tried to follow him, but Atticus stopped him.

-- Later that night at around 2:30 --

Syrus was walking around the island with tears in his eyes and some running down his face. _'How could I have been so stupid?! Why did Zane wait until **after** I had someone else to tell me that he loves me?' _Syrus thought to himself. _'I **have** to talk to him.'_ He thought then went to the obelisk blue dorm, climbed the tree that went up to Zane's balcony, then looked through the glass doors and saw Zane sitting on his bed with a guitar and he was playing beautiful music. Since the glass door was open a little bit Syrus could hear what Zane was **singing** too.

Well he was precious, like a flower

He grew wild,

Wild, but innocent

The perfect prayer in a desperate hour

He was everything beautiful and different

Stupid boy

You can't fence that in

Stupid boy

It's like holding back the wind

He laid his heart and soul right in your hands

And you stole his every dream and you crushed his plans

He never even knew he had a choice

But that's what happens when the only voice he hears is telling him he can't

Stupid boy

Stupid boy

So, what made you think that you could take a life

And just push it, push it, around

I guess to build yourself up so high,

You had to take him and break him down

well... He laid his heart and soul right in your hands

And you stole his every dream and you crushed his plans

He never even knew he had a choice

And that's what happens when the only voice he hears is telling him he can't

You stupid boy

Ohh, you always had to be right

Now you've lost

the only thing that ever made you feel alive

He laid his heart and soul right in your hands

And you stole his every dream and you crushed his plans

He never even knew he had a choice

And that's what happens when the only voice he hears is telling him he can't

You stupid boy

Ohh, I'm the same old, same old stupid boy

It took a while for him to figure out he could run

And when he did he was... long gone, long gone.

Zane played for a little bit longer before he stopped, layed the guitar down next to him, and finally broke down into tears. _'Zane?'_ Syrus thought as a few more tears escaped his eyes. _'You just sung your heart out... for **me**.'_ He thought sadly then pulled himself together long enough to knock on the door. Zane looked up and at the door then looked surprised, but he still got up and opened the door all the way.

"Syrus, what are you doing here at this hour? What are you even doing here in the first place?" Zane asked then just got more shocked when Syrus wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Syrus buried his face into Zane's t-shirt as he started sobbing loudly. "Syrus?"

"I can't stand it anymore, Zane. I love you and I'm breaking up with Atticus first thing in the morning."

"Syrus?"

"Yeah, Zane?" Syrus asked then looked up at him, but Zane was looking towards the door.

"Is this... really what you want?"

"Yes."

"Syrus?" He asked then looked down at him.

"Yeah?" Syrus asked then Zane took Syrus' chin in his hand then leaned down and kissed him gently. They broke away a couple minutes later and smiled at eachother. "I felt **that**." For the rest of that night Syrus slept in Zane's dorm room and they fell asleep in eachother's arms.

-- The next morning --

Syrus wolk up to see Zane not laying next to him. He wasn't even on the bed anymore because Zane was sitting on the windowsill, looking outside. Syrus got off the bed then went over to the windowsill and sat on Zane's lap while he cuddled into Zane for warmth.

"What are you looking at, Zane? Something interesting going on outside?" Syrus asked cutely as he looked up at Zane with innocent eyes. Zane looked back down at him and smiled sadly. "What's the matter?"

"I don't deserve you." He said then looked back outside. Syrus thought for a minute then moved a little so he was able to look Zane in the eye. Then he kissed him forcefully and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly. Syrus finally separated a couple minutes later then cuddled up against his chest, lovingly.

"Oh right, I have to go break up with Atticus." Syrus said then got up. "I'll be right back." He said then went out of the room.

"Well... okay then." Zane said to himself.

-- In Atticus' room --

Syrus went up to Atticus' door and knocked on it lightly.

"Coming!" Atticus called then opened the door and saw Syrus standing there. "Oh hi, Syrus. Where's Zane?"

"He didn't come with me, but I have something to say."

"Okay... what is it?"

"I don't think that us being together is going to work out, but I hope that we can **still** have a friendship."

"Oh... of course."

"Thanks, Atticus... you're the best!" Syrus said happily then hugged him and went back into Zane's room. Then out of nowhere Alexis came up and walked right into his room.

"Where did **you** come from?"

"Doesn't matter. I saw everything... are you cool with this?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Because if Syrus is happy... I'm happy." He said and she hugged him. "Aw, thanks, Lex. I **did** do good, didn't I?" He asked and she nodded.

-- Back in Zane's room --

Syrus came running in and closed the door behind him. Zane was walking in the middle of the room when out of nowhere Syrus nearly tackled him and they both fell on the bed. They stayed that way for a few minutes before they finally stopped and started laughing.

"How did it go?" Zane asked after their laughter quieted down.

"Better than I had hoped. Atticus actually took it pretty well." Syrus explained. "I have a feeling everything will be just peachy."

"Great. Glad to hear it." Zane said then kissed Syrus gently on the lips.

-- That night --

Zane was sitting on his bed reading while Syrus was in the bathroom changing into his pajamas (he was staying the night in Zane's dorm room again). Syrus came out a couple minutes later wearing a plain white shirt with black shorts.

"Black and white?" Zane asked. "How original."

"And what do **you** think I would look better in?" Syrus asked as he sat on the bed next to Zane.

"You want my personal opinion on that?" He asked as he set his book down.

"Yeah."

"Well personally I think you would look better wearing nothing at all." He said then went back to his book. Syrus blushed while thinking for a minute then reached over and moved the book down. "What?"

"Do you mean that?"

"Yeah."

"You do?"

"Of course, but don't let me encourage you." Zane said then once again went back to his book.

"Could you put the book down?"

"Why?" Zane asked with his face still in the book.

"Because I want to talk to you without you having yourself caught up in your story." Syrus said then moved the book down again, but once he did Zane leaned over and kissed him then returned to the book once again. Syrus sat there blinking, a little dumb-founded. _'What just happened?'_ Syrus thought then his thoughts were interupted when he heard Zane snicker. "You did that on purpose."

"Well... yeah. Of course I did it on purpose." Zane said then started to talk sarcastically. "No, Syrus it was completely by accident."

"Thanks for the sarcasm. Now will you **please** put the book down!" Syrus yelled.

"Make me." Zane said playfully. Syrus knew that Zane was in a playful mood right now so he played along.

"Okay." Syrus said then took the book away from Zane. Zane went after Syrus and tried to get it back. Syrus fell on his back on the bed and Zane climed on top of him and easily took the book back. But Zane just set the book on the desk next to the bed then leaned down and kissed Syrus softly.

"God, you're beautiful, Syrus." Zane said once they broke and Syrus blushed. Zane layed down next to him and pulled Syrus in closer then breathed in his scent. "Oh, you smell good too. What is that? Roses?"

"If you're smelling my shampoo then it's carnations."

"Hm, even better." Zane said and Syrus blushed again, but deeper this time. _'I wonder if what Zane said about me earlier was true or if he was just playing.'_ Syrus thought. _'Well I guess now is the time to find out.'_ He thought then moved up a little and kissed Zane passionately. "What was **that** for?" Zane asked after they broke away.

"I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Make love to me." Syrus asked as he looked up at Zane. His eyes seemed to become glazed over and he gave a open-mouth smile when Zane gave him his answer.

"Of course." Zane answered then that night they made passionate love the released all the feelings that they had been holding back for so many years (or atleast that's the way Zane thought of it).

GX - GX

That was my story, but **now**... I'm gonna do something that you don't usually find in stories! These are two songs that I am **personally** dedicating to my favorite couple (again... i do not own the songs!)! Thanks again to Akane The Fox for letting me write a sequal to her story!

**1ST SONG!**

Baby you're all that I want.

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven.

Oh, thinking about all our younger years,

There was only you and me,

We were young and wild and free.

Now nothing can take you away from me.

We've been down that road before,

But that's over now.

You keep me coming back for more.

Baby you're all that I want.

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart.

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven.

Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.

There's a lot that I could say

But just hold me now,

Cause our love will light the way.

Baby you're all that I want.

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart.

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven.

Now our dreams are coming true.

Through the good times and the bad

I'll be standing there by you.

(We're in heaven.)

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart.

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven.

**2ND SONG!**

Zane:

Look at the sky tell me what do you see

Just close your eyes and describe it to me

The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight

Thats what I see through your eyes

Syrus:

I see the heavens each time that you smile

I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles

And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile

Thats what I see through your eyes,

Both:

Thats what I see through your eyes

Here in the night, I see the sun

Here in the dark, our two hearts are one

It's out of our hands, we cant stop what we have begun

And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes

I see a night I wish could last forever

I see a world we're meant to see together

And it is so much more than I remember

Zane:

More than I remember

Syrus:

More than I have known

Both:

Here in the night, I see the sun

Here in the dark, our two hearts are one

It's out of our hands, we cant stop what we have begun

And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes,

(small pause)

Looking through your eyes


End file.
